Qillek Ad Khollar
|caption = }} Qillek Ad Khollar, commonly known as Qill, is Tom Hazell's first character in the High Rollers D&D for the Aerois campaign. He is an aarakocra cleric/wizard multiclass. Qillek goes on an adventure together with Aila, Lucius, Nova and Sentry in the world of Aerois. __TOC__ Stats ''Note 1: Qillek originally had one level in Bard instead of Wizard. This was changed in a special episode between 44 and 45 as a result of powerful boon he was granted.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2U2Ds7PXBCc. 'Note 2:' Level, Hitpoints, and Ability Scores updated as of Episode 55.Public character sheet on D&D Beyond. Appearance Qillek is a young adult Aarakocra, a humanoid species with bird-like features. His face and plumage resemble those of a peregrine falcon, with mostly dark brown feathers, light tan feathers on his front and under his wings, yellow markings around large mammalian eyes, presumed to be darkbrown or hazel colored, and a hooked yellow beak that darkens at the tip. He wears a simple dark maroon tunic, with a belt and baldric carrying various pouches, cartographer's tools, and holders for scrolls and books. Around his neck hangs an ornate compass. Due to an accident, Qillek has lost his left wing and is unable to fly.10 Days of Aerois: Tom's Character Reveal! (Day 4) He conceals the absence of his wing beneath a red cloak he wears around his neck. During episode 11 of the Aerois campaign titled "Eye for an Eye", Quillek lost his right eye during a fight with a Goliath. The ruined eye was then removed in episode 12, which he then covered with a leather eye patch. Personality Qillek is not so much a traditional musical bard, but rather he is studious and an explorer, having trained to be a flying messenger. Similarly, he is not a cleric in the traditional sense either, having not trained as a priest but rather having obtained his divine connection and powers following the accident that cost him his wing. He is guided by dreams and visions from H'esper that seem to push him towards a certain path, though he does not fully understand it yet. At times, he has grappled with this question of faith and wondered why he was "chosen" in this way, and if it all is truly part of H'esper's plan. Qillek is one of the more level-headed and cautious members of the group, though he tends to be a bit on the nervous side and likes to avoid conflict and dangerous situations when possible. He will still stick with the other members though if they go into danger anyway, and primarily helps by inspiring and healing his allies. In interactions he is very polite and kind, though has occasionally lost his temper with people that threaten his friends.High Rollers: Aerois | #12 - The Path to Justice(drawing his pistol and aiming it at Brett) "If you stand down now, we can tell you where your son is. You can give him the burial he deserves. Otherwise...like father, like son." History Qillek is 3 years old at the beginning of the campaign.High Rollers: Aerois | #9 - Riches of Rosehall This would make him just at maturity for an aarakocra, who are fully grown at age 3 and live to about 30. Sometime prior to the events in Episode 1, Qillek was involved in an accident during an aarakocra messenger right of passage, that involved flying through a valley of storm clouds. It is implied he was struck by lightning, ruining his left wing and causing him to plummet down to the Lowlands. In Episode 19, Qill meets other messenger guild members at a wayspire and it is revealed he is still legally considered part of the guild, and so can use some of it's services without paying. It is also mentioned that Qill also has several brothers, who are also part of the messenger guild. At the wayspire, he learned they had passed their entrance tests and were currently working throughout Aerois. Relationships ''TBA Abilities and Powers Link to character sheet Eye of the Storm A boon granted by H'esper on Quill's resurrection to replace his missing eye, this allows Quill to have visions of the past, future and present. It has 3 charges per week, and as an action Quill can expend a charge to either: *Ask a question about something in his immediate surroundings and recieve a minute-long vision that tries to answer it *Cast the Scrying spell, using the eye as material components *Ask a question about an action he is immediately about to take, and recieve a vision of the most likely and most important outcome of that action If the question cannot be answered, a charge is not expended Feats To make up for missing a wing (thus losing the flight speed of an Aarakocra), Quill started with the Observant feat, which grants him a bonus to his passive perception and investigation. Notable Items * Thunderstone Pistol - a type of firearm in the world of Aerois. Very loud and hazardous to use. Qill is not actually proficient with it (though Arvil did offer to have someone teach him) and almost always misses when firing it. * Barrier Ring - A magic ring that projects a spectral shield in front of the wearer's hand when activated, but leaves it free for spellcasting. Lucius temporarily borrowed it between Episodes 33 and 38 * Fochlucan Bandore - Similar to the Doss Lute from Lightfall, this gives Quill the ability to cast additional spells. As he only has one hand, he uses a sort of sling to attach it to himself. Both Aila and Quill tried to use it without attuning to it, and took psychic damage for doing so. Quill later had the bandlore converted into a ring as part of his boon he was granted from Lady Duskwillow, a drider residing on the Astral Plane. Trivia * Qillek was revealed in Day 4 video of the 10 Days of Aerois series to the start off the Aerois campaign. References Category:HighRollers: Aerois Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tom Hazell Category:Characters Category:High Rollers D&D Characters